Forever and Always
by thesoundofrainx
Summary: I loved the way everything in my life was. It was just perfect. No other way to describe it. Just perfect. I had no idea weather anyone else agreed, but that's how I felt. If it was better to never loved than loved and loss, than my life wouldn't have been perfect. Even though I missed her I think it was perfect, our time together. – Austin Monica Moon


I loved the way everything in my life was. It was just perfect. No other way to describe it. Just perfect. I had no idea weather anyone else agreed, but that's how I felt. If it was better to never loved than loved and loss, than my life wouldn't have been perfect. Even though I missed her I think it was perfect, our time together. – Austin Monica Moon

**~*~ Where it Begins in Austin's Story ~*~**

"Hey Ally!" I said as I walked into Sonic Boom slowly and gracefully. I felt like doing something random today!

"Hey Mr. Swag, trying something new?" she knew. Ever since last Friday night when I took her to my house to hang out, she seems cooler! I didn't know how or why, but she did.

"Like you read my mind!" She and I did Dez's and I's hand shake.

"What Up" We said as our hands went up into the air. I liked seeing Ally act chill. So then I was starting to thinking about last Friday night.

**~*~ Last Friday Night ~*~**

"Austin? What are you doing here around eight at night?" sweet Ally asked truly confused.

"Aw, sweet Ally is confused! Well, I was thinking we could maybe hang out tonight?" I asked Ally. She looked pretty happy with this idea.

"That sounds delightful! All I have to do first is close up the store and then tell my dad I'll be with for the night." She said as she quickly ran up the stairs. On Friday nights I was usually with either Dez, or I hung out with the football team, but never Ally. I felt the only time we ever hung out was in the Sonic Boom, on weekends. I felt it was time for her to come home with me and just hang around. Whenever it was us around other people she felt like this nerdy songwriter girl, but I knew somewhere inside of her she was this spunky little rebel! I just had to find that.

"I can come!" she was jumping us and down happy, then swiftly ran down the stairs.

"Awesome, I'm glad!" I smiled, using my swag smile. She laughed, she always did, but somehow about this time it was different. I liked it.

"Using your swag smile huh? Cute." She took her fingers and messed with up my hair in the front. I liked when girls did that. Although she never did that. I grabbed her wrist carefully and dragged her to my car and opened the passenger's door open for her to go in.

"Thanks Austin!" she smiled and got into my car. So I closed the door, and then I got into the car and drove us off.

"So where we going Austin?"

"Some where." A dumb answer but it was playful.

"As I guessed, hmm… let's see, maybe the arcade?" she started laughing thinking she was right.

"Nah, I got somewhere better!" As I said that I was going a corner bend so I sped up a little, just like a movie!

"I give up my little rock star." For reason Ally and I talked to one another like boyfriend and girlfriend did, but we knew we were only friends.

"Maybe to my house?" I asked. I was now trying to confuse her.

"Seems like your unsure."

"No, I'm sure. I was just trying to confuse you!" she and I both laughed. It was silent for a minute or two.

"Hey Austin, do you mind taking me to my house before we head to yours? I just need to grab something quick!" Even though I couldn't look at her I knew she was smiling.

"Of course Ally-Cat!" I said nicely

"You know something, I'm not trying to be rude about this, but I never told anyone this either, I hate being called Ally. My real name is Allison. I love the name. I don't mind being called stuff like Ally-Cat or anything, just not the nickname Ally, Alls is ok though." My jaw dropped. Everyone always called her Ally, never Allison. I liked the name Allison, but Ally was faster to say.

"Wow, but then how come everyone always calls you Ally?" I asked truly confused and shocked.

"In first grade Trish started calling me that, so everyone else did." I sighed sadly. "Oh well, I deal with it." Still shocked, yet oddly confused. I thought she loved being called Ally, or did this make her sick the way people said libary instead of library?

"Would you prefer me call you Allison?"

"That would be nice of you Austin. So anyways, what are we going to do at your place tonight?" Right as she said that I pulled into her drive-way. No one was home.

"You'll see later Allison."

"Warning, I hope its fun!" she jumped out of my car and ran up to her door. Unlocked the door, and then ran inside. What had gotten into the great Ally Dawson? She wasn't acting so normal. I knew she was more fun, but no this easily. I was grateful. Something to wonder of, how many people saw this part of Miss Allison Dawson? While I was waiting for her to come back out I turned on the radio and listened to the song Someday sang by Max Schneider. He was one of my idols, the other was Ally.

So then after about anywhere from five to ten minutes Ally walks out of her house but she looked different. She quickly put a light curling in her hair, and she was wearing these short jean shorts. Her top was a pink tank top. It was really cute on Ally. She also put on a hat, along with make-up, and a tiny jean purse. How did she do that that fast? I turned off my radio and just looked at her as she walked down her drive-way.

"Ally, you look beautiful!" I blurted out.

"Thanks Austin!" she was blushing.

"Are you ready to go to my house now?"

"Yes!" As soon as she said yes I pulled out of her drive-way and started to head for my house. It only took five minutes to get there from mine. So I turned on the radio and we listened to that until we got to my house.

"You live here?" She looked stunned. It was a big house, I had to admit that, but it was my home. I loved it, I hoped she would.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I kind of said that in a low voice.

"Not at all, but I live in such a tiny house, and this is huge!" she smiled, and let out some small giggles.

"Come on Alls!" We both got out of the car, and ran to my door. Even though earlier she changed all her clothes she still had her sneakers on. That was the one thing Alls would never give up. Her sneakers. I opened the door. My mom was home; my dad would be home later.

"Austin, who's your friend." My mom was point to Alls.

"Mom this is my best friend Allison, Alls this is my mother." I pushed Ally to the stairs. As I did so my mom waved to Ally smiling. How embarrassing.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, but it kind of was for nothing.

"Why are you sorry? You're mom seems cool!" She was smiling. I think she was just trying to be nice, but oh well.

"Let's go to my room, follow me!" As I ran up the stairs Alls followed right behind me. Once we got to my room we did some karaoke, play guitars, and sang a little.

"So who is your idol?" I asked Alls already knowing the answer, Bruno Mars.

"Bruno Mars!" Quickly enough she answered the question. I already knew it but I wanted to see if I was right.

"How about you Mr. Swagger Pants?" She all these nicknames for me.

"Max Schneider!" I said it fast, but not too fast either. "And… You!" She blushes a little but not too much.

Right at that moment my dad walked in. "Who's she?" my dad asked. He didn't approve of 'girls'.

"My friend, Allison." I tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"I want her out, NOW!" My dad screamed, poor Alls. She looked terrified.

"Dad, chill she's _only_ a friend!" He looked more at ease now, but not convinced.

"You know about my no girl's rule." I had to convince him to let her stay.

"Well, wouldn't it be rude to kick out my best friend?" He looked shocked. I never played the best friend card on him.

"Fine, but we'll talk about this later." He gave me the glare of disappointment and left the room. Alls looked horrified now.

"Alls, I'm_ so_ sorry!"

"Austin, its fine. Do you maybe want to go to the arcade?"

"That be fantastic!"

"Let's go." With that said I took her to the car, and we drove away.

**~*~ Back To the Present in Austin's Story ~*~**

That night was so much special. She had fun, and I enjoyed it. It was funny I had that whipped cream beard and she put a cherry on my nose. It was so cute, playful. I never thought about it, but I might actually have feelings for Ally. I didn't want anything more than best friends for us though. I thought what we already had was amazing; I didn't want to ruin it.

"Austin?" She basically was screaming in my ear.

"I'm here, sorry I might have been lost in thought." I smiled, she laughed. Suddenly since Friday she starts laughing at funny things, not using her awkward laugh, but she that was cute, and funny laugh. There is such a difference, if you only knew.

"Good, so what you want to do?"

"Maybe hang around here today."

"That sounds nice! What interment competition do you want to have first?"

"Trumpet!" I squealed as we ran to the trumpets.

"Whoever sounds the best wins!" So for awhile Alls and I did had these competitions and she won half, I won the other half! I really enjoyed being around her, no wonder we were best friends. I knew one day I'd find her fun side. That was the breaking point to her being easier to be around.

So for the rest of the afternoon that is what Alls and I did. It was really fun, but then I looked at the time, it was five. My dad had told me every night for the next week I had to be home around six to make up for bringing Ally home. I think it was worth it.

"Hey Alls, I have to start heading home, my folks are waiting for me." I sighed I didn't want to go, but I had to.

"Okay Austin, but before you go, tomorrow would you like to go bowling?" She smiled. It was that same smile.

"I'd love to Miss Song Girl." I chuckled. I then approached the front door and walked out. I really liked hanging out with this new Alls, she seemed very fun and loveable. I just can't like her, and I will try to avoid the thought.


End file.
